1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to positioning mechanisms, particularly to a positioning mechanism for positioning materials after the materials are transported.
2. Description of Related Art
Carrier vehicles are usually used to transport materials, for example, the automated guided vehicle (AVG) is a carrier vehicle. When the materials are transported to a predetermined position at a particular location, the materials are usually clamped and taken away ready for a next procedure. However, the carrier vehicle often cannot position the materials precisely, and this result in the failure of clamping of the materials during transport.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.